


Соколиная доля

by AgnessaAgni



Category: fandom Prince Igor
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая рейтинговая зарисовка для команды князя Игоря:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соколиная доля

Название: Соколиная доля  
Размер: драббл, чуть больше 600 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: хан Кончак/князь Игорь Северский  
Жанр: ангст, романс, флафф  
Краткое содержание: Подрежь соколу крылья – не улетит. Только с рук не корми – заклюёт. Действие происходит через некоторое время после битвы, в которой был пленен князь Игорь  
Предупреждение: Оборотни-АУ. Сокол!Игорь, волк!Кончак  
Предупреждение два: В некотором роде история - альтернативная версия другой истории - Мил не будешь

 

Русичи бились яро, только было их - мшиный рой против бури. Как бились, ярения Кончак не вынес. На лапы пал. Искал среди всех Игоря-князя, искал…  
Нашел. Только поздненько. Кончался почти князь.   
***

Подранили. Сперва и не почуял.

А как почуял, так поздно было: не улетишь – свод небесный обрушился и разбился о землю, а крыло отнялось. Осталась чернота, а в черноте – прорехи. Из прорех струилась-капала на Игоря кровь, бежала по лицу, на сухих губах делалась коркой.

Плач доносился.

А потом вот еще было: сунулась мерзкая звериная морда, обдала жарким дыханием. Её от себя отталкивал, но оказалась настырна. Лезла везде. С губ больно, шершавым грубым языком слизывала корку. Сдавшись, Игорь перестал быть.

***

Не хотел, верно, сказал ведун, жить, волю до жизни растерял.

***

А птица – тварь вольная, её создал Бог, чтобы летела каждую зиму в ирий и там пела. Игорь в ирий не улетал никак. Соколиная доля - доля вольная. А вот - никак.

Его привалили к земле. Окоротили крыло и здесь, на земле, ворочали, как куль. А у Игоря перо резалось. Мучило горячкой, рвало кожу. Стискивал зубы, а на зубах скрипела степная окаянная пыль. Сквозь муть и морок помнил, что тягали его с боку на бок, стаскивали с него милоть, приволоку, исподнее. Бранились. Чадили. Игорь в дурмане стонал, терзаясь прорастающим сквозь кожу пером. Умереть бы, думалось. В ирий лететь, в волю.

А не так… маяться.

То темнело, то светлело, то вовсе резало глаза. Овевали ароматными дымами, бормотали над ухом.

Вдруг переменилось. Смолкли. Тьма стояла за смеженными веками теперь тёплая, подсвеченная огнём очага. Боль втянула когти, не деваясь никуда, только давая роздых.

– Княже! – позвали.

Веки, налитые тяжелой усталостью, не подымались. Умереть бы.

Тогда позвали вновь, шепотом, а чужие руки огладили голые, истерзанные пером плечи, спустились на грудь. Длани – грубые, холодные, сухие – деяли чудное: боль под ними совсем истаяла. Игорь застонал еще.

Когда же по груди пошло шершавое, мокрое, распахнул глаза.

Верно, в смаге был: волка увидал. Волк вылизывал игореву грудь, опаляя дыханием. Зубы у волка были остры, глаза у волка горели жёлто. Тщился оттолкнуть. Зверь взрыкнул. Мордой ткнулся Игорю в живот. Языком вывел тропу книзу.

На тканом пологе в изголовье Игорь вдруг увидал узор – плетения и кружения птиц, листов, цветов дивных. Брыкаясь, попробовал выринуться.

Язык волчий тронул срам.

***

Принесенный в вежу, опоенный травами, князь в смаге горел. Разметался на постели. Дышал быстро, загнанно. Пах лихоманкой и птицей. Щёки запали, губы поблёкли. И вправду воля в нём выдохлась.

– Княже?

Волк в Кончаке выл. И хотью тот волк зажёгся. Волк был зверь, а в Кончаке страх стоял высоко. Что если вправду помрёт?

Решился. Верно, уж не будет хуже.

***

Словно бы крылья несли в ветре. Но всё же в душном, в степном. И неба Игорю не было, только низкий тканый полог да пляски огненные по нём. Телу своему Игорь хозяином быть перестал.

В теле перо резалось, горела огнем грудь подраненная, а зверь творил с Игорем срамное. Уд вылизывал, подымая всё естество игорево. Укор в Игоре колыхал. И стоналось Игорю от звериного, и вскрикивалось – и больно телу, и сладко.

– Изыди, – прохрипел. – Изыди, тварь поганая. Верую в крест животворящий…

И тварь изошла.

А после была не тварь уже. Был хан окаянный. И он, хан этот, творил бесстыдство – ртом своим, а после сам оголился и возлег, как с девкой.

– Убью, – бормотал ему Игорь.

– Зашибу, – грозил.

А тот надсмехался, дескать, сперва меч в руке удержи, да на ноги встань. А так – мшица ты, клоп. Что хочу, то и творю. И дальше руками да ртом уд Игоря ласкал. 

– Удушу, – отчаянно бился Игорь, да слаб был. И слаб, когда излился, а руки, пальцы бесстыжие дальше полезли. И в Игоря когда вошли. И позже, когда и не токмо пальцы...

***

Ирий был близок. Да крыла Игорю окоротили.

Слаб Игорь, ветром шатаем, когда ведут до поля по нужде. Но подымется, отринет лихоманку: в полуяви сжимает кулаки. Подымется. Снимет хану голову за позор и поганое ночное. А после встанет на крыло да полетит в воле своей соколиной.

Подымется только сперва – не помрёт уж, зубами выгрызется.


End file.
